


The Trailer Incident

by CatherineParker



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Morrilla, RPF, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: Lana is in a rather unfortunate situation and Jen offers to help out.It goes different as planed- or does it?





	The Trailer Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. This is purely a fanfiction story, therefore all of what is written is - completely imaginary - and just for fun. I mean no harm to any of the mentioned people in the story, this is all just purely fictional. I hope no one will feel offended by this work. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made.

  
  
_“Oh, damn it!“_  
  
  
  
It is already completely dark outside and rain pours down in sheets. Water drops rebound loudly from the trailer roofs and the ground beneath her leather boots is already slippery and muddy. The filming for today has ended just yet — well, at least Jennifer's scenes have — and she is grateful for that, because it is pretty late and quite cold and she has been looking forward to that hot, long shower for hours now...

 

As she makes her way through the rain slicked paths to her transitional home, she catches a figure standing in the dark out of the corners of her eyes, whispering curses into the crisp night air.

  
Lana's scenes must be over too, Jennifer realizes, smiling to herself as she walks over, because the low, arresting voice is unmistakable the one of her colleague.  
  
  
  
“What are you doing standing outside in this kind of weather?“ Jennifer calls over the rain, noticing how the brunette jumps at the sudden sound of her voice. Lana whirls around to face her; obviously not having noticed Jen coming closer under the constant rustling of rain.  
  
  
  
One of the street-lamps nearby must be broken, then the remaining single bulb is only partly successful to lighten up the area between the trailers on its own. Jen makes a mental note to let the repair crew take a look into it the next day and hopes she doesn't forget about it. But even in the darkness she notices how Lana's black jacket, as well as the rest of her clothing clings to her body like a second skin or how the raindrops drip from the ends of dark, shoulder-long hair - glistening black as coal in its drenched state.  
  
  
  
For a moment, Lana just stares at her, but then she seems to overcome her internal shock and a small smile curls at the corners of her lips. And Jen has a hard time keeping her eyes from Lana's face, then she can easily admit the older woman is a sight to behold - even more so with water trailing down her face, making her perfect full lips glisten with moisture. With a slight shake of her head, Jen forces her attention back to the conversation then her co-star is already answering her question.  
  
  
  
“... my keys. “  
  
  
  
Jen only catches the last words of her reply and the “Huh? “ leaves her mouth before she can think better of it. It is easy to pretend that she was not distracted by Lana's fair complexion, the plush lips or how her mind is using this opportunity to point out how badly she wants to touch, feel and taste the skin of her co-star. Jen forces this particular train of thought back into the depths of her mind - _like so unprofessionally often recently. She doesn't_ pay any attention to the irregular beating of her heart either. If she doesn't want to suffer a stroke - she might have to sooner rather than later, but she muses, Lana Parrilla needn't be present for that particular abasement...  
  
  
  
The downpour coupled with the wind is loud enough and Jen gestures vaguely with her hand, indicating she couldn’t understand her over the roar of natural forces. Lana relents, but the smug smile on her lips gives Jen the impression she isn't buying it for a second. The brunette steps into her personal space then, a hand clasping around Jen's elbow, drawing her nearer.  
  
  
  
“I dropped my keys.“ Lana's tone is light, somewhat amused even and Jen wonders, if there is _anything_ that could ever tone down the brunette's natural buoyancy. She at least, wouldn’t be as cheerful after being in the freezing rain for so long - not to mention thoroughly soaked. But Jen is not complaining...  
  
  
  
“They practically vanished into the mud!!“ Lana laughs at the absurdity of the situation, looking charmingly helpless drenched like that and Jen finds herself smiling back at her with startling affection.  
  
  
  
“Come on then.“ Jen grins, “I'll take you home with me.“  
  
  
  
Lana sends her a look and groans, a little too theatrical to be taken serious. “And I thought you'd never ask.“ She winks seductively and despite knowing better than to take it seriously, Jen's heart starts racing. Lana's fingers fiddle with her soaked white blouse — which has become quite see-through — as Jen can't fail to notice as her eyes follow the motion.  
  
  
  
Sudden heat creeps up her neck, causing her skin to tingle as she catches herself staring for a tad too long. Sometimes she wonders, if Lana just teases her on purpose to get those kind of reactions out of her... But then it is always just on the right side of elusive that she can't quite tell how serious it truly is. _Though still highly infuriating._ Once again, Jen is grateful for the sparsely lit alley. “ _I meant..._ I can give you something dry to wear and then we can go looking for your keys together. With a flashlight. "  
  
  
  
The look on Lana's face is smug enough to make her painstakingly aware of just how close they are standing. “Sounds like a good plan to me." Lana murmurs at last, gazing expectantly up at her to... lead the way, probably.  
  
  
  
Jen blinks against the falling rain and sudden lightheadedness trying to overwhelm her. _This is just Lana,_ she reminds herself as she turns and starts trudging in the direction of her own trailer.

 

But somehow, that reassurance is doing nothing to help with the frantic beating of her heart.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
The trailer is dry and warm as they finally step inside, and Jen was never more grateful for the timer on the heater of her small residence. Slipping out of her shoes and jacket, she watches Lana linger in the entryway, trembling slightly.  
  
  
  
“Get out of those clothes.“ She encourages her co-star - only to add, “you're wet all over.“ As soon as the words leave her mouth she wishes she could shove them back inside - her cheeks grow hot and soon Jen gives up on any hope it might go unseen. _Jesus._  
  
  
  
A perfect sculpted brow rises in wordless question and in this instant Lana looks exactly like the mayor she portrays so successfully. But then, there is a vibrant sparkle in her eyes now that is only for her and Jen cannot stop but think her colleague delights in teasing her a little too much.  
  
  
  
Lana mentions nothing about her rather unfavorable choice of words, and Jen is more than a little thankful for it. The brunette stands on the rubber mat next to the closed door, water cascading down her neck from where it still clings to the ends of her hair. Lana does not move farther inside, but crouches down to undo the laces of her shoes, that are partially caked with mud. "I am just such a klutz at times..." She remarks, chuckling quietly but the sound reverberates in her chest, much like the peal of thunder rolling outside a split second later, making them both jump.  
  
  
  
_"Whoah..._ It sounds like this weather is going to last a little." Jen says and tries not to stare as Lana opens the belt and pushes dark blue jeans down her hips - failing rather miserably at it.  
  
  
  
"You think so?" Lana wonders, her voice deep and smooth like black velvet and Jen neglects her task to fill water into the kettle for a warming cup of tea just long enough to gaze at her. Lana stands barefoot and now only in a white silk blouse in her entryway and Jen can't make herself stop looking at her. _Get a fucking grip._  
  
  
  
"Could you help me with this?" Lana asks tentatively, holding up her necklace that has become tangled in the back of her shirt and her hair. "I can't get it off without ripping the shirt."  
  
  
  
"Sure." Jen manages and swallows, and if her hand trembles visibly as she sets the electric kettle back down Lana gives no indication that she noticed.  
  
  
  
As Jen walks over, she can see the goosebumps on Lana's skin - the lace of her bra under the soaked blouse, the raindrops that run down over the tanned skin to her cleavage. Jen forces herself to focus on the matter at hand and on _not_ lusting after her colleague in need of assistance.  
  
   
  
"Okay, let me see." She kind of expects Lana to turn around, so she can access the closure of the necklace better, but Lana just steps closer — head lowered — and holds up the messed-up closure for her inspection. Jen reaches for it and their fingers brush for the fraction of a second and it sends a jolt of warmth through her. Jen tries to ignore the reaction as she fiddles with the damned thing. The clasp is tiny and wet and it slips through her fingers, back onto Lana's neck. She is acutely aware of how close they are by now - how Lana's hand rests on her hip. Their closeness makes it hard for her to think, Lana's distinctive perfume filling her nostrils as she takes a deep breath. She reaches for the closure again, her fingers brushing over Lana's skin as she snatches it up. A strangled whimper escapes Lana's lips at the contact and she trembles, the grip on Jen's hip tightens.  
  
  
"Lana." Jen whispers and it is supposed to be a warning - _or something -_ because she can't handle sounds like that - but Lana  only looks up at her from beneath her lashes, painted thick with black mascara.  
  
  
Her eyes are dark as she shifts impossible closer, the wet fabric of her blouse soaking Jen's shirt. Lana watches her closely and Jen shivers at the glimpse of desire she never dared to hope to see reflected back at her. Lana's hand trails up her body and comes to rest on her neck, gently pulling her head down as she rises to the tips of her toes. The world around her steps back as their lips meet, soft but demanding at once. Lana tastes of rain and mint and Jen can't think about how this is not the most brilliant idea - and kisses her back with vigor before she can think better of it. Lana gasps into her mouth in response, jerking her even closer as she licks past Jen's lips. Their tongues move in a wild dance, and Jen can't  remember willingly doing anything else or why this wouldn't be the most brilliant idea she ever had. She grips Lana's back and presses her against the wall with the weight of her body, her other hand wanders lower cupping a butt like she has admittedly fantasized about more than on one occasion. Lana groans when her thigh slips in between bare legs and Jen presses up against her more firmly - just for the sole purpose of hearing that wanton sound of pleasure once again - already hopelessly addicted.  
  
  
"You should have lost your keys way sooner." Jen rasps when they break apart, breathing hard, claiming luscious lips once again before pulling away.

 

Lana's lipstick is smudged around the edges, and she looks just so ridiculously attractive, as she bites down on her lip, leaving a visible indents of her teeth. Gently, she rests her forehead against Jen's.

  
  
_"Oh please..."_ Lana drawls and Jen can hear the smirk in her voice, sending a rush of arousal straight to the pit of her stomach. "Why do you think I've been sick after the last three times it rained?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first RPF and I’d really appreciate any feedback you may have.. haha Cheers!)


End file.
